Stranded
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: Left with HIM, Haruhi tries to find a way to survive the hardships of life. It doesn't end well, especailly if your on an island alone with the S&M King. Oh joy. TamakixHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya.**

**...**

_All he could see was water and darkness. His head was racing and his lungs were on fire. He splashed around, desperate for air. He called out to her, wanting to hear her and her only voice before the darkness swelled over him. But he was already beneath the surface, and he let the darkness swallow him._

_"Haruhi."_

**I own nothing. I needed some inspiration for writing. I might continue sometime later but its three in the morning and I'm snuggled in my Sora blanket. -_-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because the last chapter was way to short to leave hanging...At least in my opinion. Oh wellz. Also, though everyone says this too much, if you don't like this story, or how I portray the characters, then get the hell out of fanfiction because here we express our free will. Duh.**

**If you like it please continue reading!**

**...**

Tamaki's eye's fluttered open. He clenched his hand to find it was filled with...Sand? He lifted his head, but flinched when he felt it throbbing, and decided to lift it up slower. When he was able to sit up, he gazed at his surroundings without moving his head. He was on an island... Why? The last thing he remembered was on a cruise ship with the host club around Japan for Kyoya's birthday... And so much rain... Then there was lightning... And the ship was struck... Then a scream... Water, so much water... He had to save her... But she fell into the darkness... Who fell...?

Tamaki suddenly jolted up, despite the pain in his back and neck. "HARUHI!" He shouted, running down the tideline in search of the girl.

He stopped after a short while, his search meaningless. Why waste so much energy when he probably wasn't even going to find her? She was probably _dead._

Tamaki's eye's welled up with tears, and he fell to the floor and quietly sobbed. What if Haruhi really _was _dead? The host club would probably fall apart. Hunny would cry his eye's out. The twins would fall into a major depression. Kyoya would develop anger and frustration problems due to stress and- though Kyoya would never adit to it- extreme sadness. Mori would probably be a mixture of the twins and Kyoya, though he would focus on Hunny in order to keep his mind sane.

But how would he feel?

He clenched his shirt. His chest ached. So many emotions were going through his head- and as if the irony wasn't worse enough,

His stomach growled.

He stood up shakily, light headed. He took a cautious step forward, before taking another, and another. Soon he was at a slow paced walk, his eye's searching. He felt so sad. He felt so much pain. But the worst feeling he felt- and had ever felt was _LONLINESS._

Tamaki hated the agony of solitude. Perhaps he had seperation issues. He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to cheer himself up- and fast. He spotted a parrot, watching him closely. He smiled, and walked over to it. It squaked at him, but he made no move of retreat, and instead pet it's head like he did Antoinette. It looked up at him, staring with unreading eye's, before it closed them, and leaned into his touch. Tamaki smiled, and chuckled half-heartedly.

"What a nice parrot. Your probably my only friend. Do you kno where we are? I'm getting lonely. I should name you- I've always wanted a bird. Harold? That's a fitting name for a parrot. What about Franklin! I'm quite the genius when it comes to naming things. But then again- I'm quite the charmer everywhere else. I guess even deserted on an island, I tend to attract even the animals. See back at the host club I was called-" Tamaki froze, his his dropping downwards.

"King." He whispered softly. He immideatly brightened up when the bird squaked at him. "But what if your a girl bird? Oh, such lovely names for the female kind! I should name you Haruhi, cuz you know she is my daughter." He failed to realize why his chest ached when he said her name. "Or possibley after my mother. She was a beautiful woman, and you are a beautiful parrot,"

Tamaki Souh, heir to the Souh company, all time trillionaire and the perfect ladies man- was now on an island, in dirty clothes and a very poor form, flirting with a parrot.

"But you know... I would really like to get off this island... It's getting really lonely... Not that there was anything wrong with you Hassy! That's my new name for you, Hassy!" Tamaki gently grabbed the parrot, and set it upon his shoulders. "Now I'm a real pirate!" Tamaki gushed.

His stomach grumbled again.

"But pirates need food... Come on Hassy! Let's go find something to eat!" Tamaki gushed, runninginto the unknown rainforest.

...

**So um, yeah, I don't know what I did with this... Oh well, Haruhi will appear next chapter! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe I got so many reviews... For two chapters! That are less than 1,000 words total! You guys made me so happy I'm updating... :3 Even if I personally don't think this is that good of a story... *Self depression* Oh well, then! Please enjoy! Did I put the disclaimer in?**

**I won nothing: Disclaimer for all chapters.**

**...**

Tamaki's mouth flew open when he saw a beautiful waterfall falling into a crystal blue lake- or rather pond, because it was probably only about twenty feet across. He smiled, and looked down at himself. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt- That was now covered in dirt and dried sea water- and a pair of loose black shorts that came down to his knee's. Which were in the same poor condition as his shirt.

"Hassy, I used to be an excellent swimmer! Here, take a seat and I'll show you!" Tamaki gently laid the bird on a branch. The bird cocked his head, before croaking out, "Swimmer!" Tamaki's eye's welled up with tears of happiness, and if the bird had hands, he would've clasped them in his own. Tamaki settled for jumping up and down like a fangirl.

"You can talk! A talking parrot! I have my very own talking parrot~! Oh, happy day! Hassy, say another word!" Tamaki awaited eagerly for the bird to say something, but the bird kept cocking it's head in confusion. "Come on now, say another word! Don't be shy, no one's here to judge you!"

Silence.

"I-I guess... I guess it was too soon to push you that far... But oh well... I guess... I'll just swim alone..." Tamaki's stomach grumbled once more. "Oh right, in my haste I forgot how hungry I was... Come one Hassy, our search for food begins!" Tamaki picked the bird up, and ran off into the forest. His eye's scanned th floor for any fallen fruits. He began seeing many banana's and he squeeled, finally looking up. He saw a hunched over creature with black fur chewing on some.

"Hassy! Would you look at that- A monkey! Oh boy, I'll get to have my very own monkey!"

The creature stood up, and turned around, eye's glaring.

"Who the hell are you calling a monkey?" He'd heard that familiar voice before.

"HARUHI~!" Tamaki began crying- again. He raced over and embraced her tightly. She was growing more and more irritated by the second. "Oh dearest me! I'm not alone anymore! Hooray! My daughter Haruhi lives! She lives!" Haruhi was growing to the point where irritation turned into murderous rage.

She knee'd him in between his legs. Tamaki fell over with a lok of cold hard shock on his face.

"Sorry Sempai, but you were getting to clingy. I woke up here, and wandered off to find food, but I was beginning to get lonely wondering if there was anyone here I'd be able to talk too..." Haruhi looked away. She shoved her hands into her black shorts. Her black tank top was covered in mud.

"Oh Haruhi! We're all alone in this island! We'll have to survive based on your commoner's survival skills! But don't worry, Hassy here will keep us company!" Tamaki gestured to the bird.

"...Hell?" The bird squaked. Tamaki squeeled. "He speaks again!" The bird looked at Tamaki. "Hell swimmer?" Tamaki was bouncing with joy. Haruhi sighed.

"I'm going off to find any trace of human life. You can... Teach your bird stuff..." Tamaki was about to protest but she was already gone.

Tamaki sulked, patting the birds head. "At least I have you Hassy..."

"Go to hell, swimmer," The bird squaked. Tamaki gushed.

...

**Hope this was good enough for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still can't believe how many reviews and Fav's I've gotten for this story... I know it's short but at least I update :D I never really intended this to be more than just the first chapter, but hey, at least I have inspiration for something!**

**...**

"SHUT UP BIRDIE!"

"SHUT UP SWIMMER!"

"I AM YOUR MASTER, AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"MASTER SWIMMER SHUT UP!"

"NEVER!"

Tamaki was growing more and more iritatted by the second. Having a alking parrot seemed like a really awesome idea, but like everything else, it comes back and bites you in the ass. Tamaki stared at the parrot, before sloching by a tree and mumbling. "Fine, if that's how its going to be then... I guess we can't be together anymore..." Tamaki cried softly. The bird squaked, before flying over and landing on his shoulder.

"Swimmer?"

"G-Go away Hassy! Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Tamaki stood up, and ran off. Little did he know Harui was coming bck from her search, and he ran straight into her, causingthem to fall puddles of sticky mud. Haruhi goraned. "Sempai!" Tamaki's face was beat red, and he quickly flopped over to sit beside her.

"H-Haruhi! What did you find?" Tamaki gushed. He couldn't help but internally squeel at how cute Haruhi looked iwhen she was annoyed and angry. "Nothing..." She mutter, trying to stand up. Tamaki quickly scarmbled to his feet, and helped her up. She mumbled a silent "Thanks," Before she turned up to the sky.

"Sunset..." She whispered. "There isn't any people here, but I doubt that were that far from Japan. This might be like an enclosed island for animals or something, but we can't afford to twiddle around. We could get sick, or hurt. Plus you mad us all muddy," She frowned. Tamaki chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Suddenly, he pipped up.

"Haruhi! I found this magnificent pool with a waterfall that would be perfect to bath in!" Hassy squaked. "Perfect to bath!" He said. Tamaki squeeled in amusement.

"Okay... Well, how about we set up a camp right by the pool thing. In the morning we can bath, look for food, and try thinking of a way to get off this island." Haurhi nodded to herself in a silent acomplishment. She took Tamaki's hand, leading him like a child through the tree's.

Tamaki smiled. "What a wise way for commoners to shield themselves from nature! I've always seen camping catalogs in some of the maids' rooms, but I never imagined people would sleep _outside!_" He gushed. Haurhi gritted her teeth.

"Sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"From now until the time we get off this island, _you_ are even less than a commoner. When people have to survive, they do whatever it takes. So just shut your mouth," Haruhi felt bad for outing him like that, but he kinda deserved it.

Tamaki's good mood dropped, but he soon perked up when they made it to the pool. "I shall build the tent!"

Haruhi nodded, to tired to think of anything. She would just make an extra big tent for her and Tamaki to slep in, while he played with sticks. She found a reasonably large tree, with one about the same size five feet away from it, and decided to get to work. She tied long strings of grass together, before making a line cloth between the two tree's. She found large banana leafs, and began tying them together, soon somehow managing to make a cover up. She draped it over the imaginary line cloth, and nodded at her work.

"Wow, Haruhi that was amazing!" Tamaki stuttered. Haurhi nodded, climbing under it.

"Come one... I'll make a better one... In the morning..." Haruhi yawmed, falling asleep. Tamaki smiled, and went to lay down next to her. A few moments later, right when he was about to fall asleep, he heard her shivering. He hesitated, before silently drapping his arm around her. She stopped her shaking, and sighed contently.

Tamaki would've squeeled, but he settled for whispering, "Good night Haruhi..."

...

**I'M DONE! I thought the ending was cute! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm... I know my chapters are short but... I update! Lol, and I have a bit of a plot forming in my head... Heheheh...**

...

When Tamaki first layed his arms around Haruhi, he expected her to wake up squeeling, or blushing, or both. Instead, he woke up to dirt being shoved in his mouth... That- without either of their knowledge- had a worm in it. He screamed, standing up suddenly. Haruhi was washing her face in the pool's water, turning around slightly to stare at Tamaki.

"Waaaahhh! Haruhi's so mean! She put dirt in my mouth! And something moved!" Tamaki cried, running around in circles.

"Sempai, please calm down."

"CALM? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN WE ARE GOING TO BE TRAPPD HERE FOREVER!"

"We are not going to be trapped her forever."

"...YOUR RIGHT! How could I ever doubt myself? With your commoner skills and my enhanced beauty and inhuman knowledge we are going to get off this island!"

"Your inhuman that's for sure."

"HARUHI!" Tamaki continued his crying while Haruhi stood up. A sudden idea ame to her mind, and she began walking off in the direction they had come from the night before. Tamaki- noticing this- ran after her, yelling, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Haruhi glanced at him.

"I'm just going to get some food stored, so we won't have to go walking all the time. It's best we stay in one place, so we don't get lost. Plus, it's winter time, and the tree's are going to loose their fruit. At least that's what I think, in a tropical type place like this, anything can happen. Now Tamaki, you need to bring back as many banana's as possible. Then you have to come with me while we search for other fruits. I have basic knowledge over what's good to eat, and what's not- but two brains are better than one... I guess."

Tamaki nodded happily. His face became serious for a minute, and he turned to Haruhi with a serene look on his face. "You know Haruhi..."

Haruhi looked up at him, her huge eye's searching his.

"If there was anyone I wanted to be stuck on an island with... I'm glad it's you," He smiled at her. She blinked, before she gazed at him in an undescribable way. "Thanks Sempai..."

Suddenly, Tamaki jerked away blushing. "W-Well uh um... HASSY! WHERE'S HASSY? OH MY DEAREST WHERE'TH THO MY HASSY?" Tamai screamed. Haruhi smiled at his speech- She'd always thought it was cool.

"She's sleeping back at the pool, in a nest she seemed to build.

"...She?"

"Oh, is she a boy?"

"...I don't know..."

Haruhi laughed. "Well, we'll probably figure that out eventually, wether we want to or not. Anyway, let's go get that food, then we have to make a better shelter." Haruhi began walking again. Tamaki stared at her in a loving manner- though he didn't realize it at the time. "

"Yeah..."

...

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT DX EVEN FOR ME IT IS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapters based off one of my reviewers who suggested the rest of the host clubs perspectives to make my chapters longer! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Sorry for not saying your name, but I'm to lazy to look. -_-' But if your easilly curious- like me XD- then look at the reviews and find his/her name. Also, the one person who pointed at my spelling errors, I'm very bad at typing. I know. But the world isn't perfect and you wanna focus on imperfections then be my guest, I really honestly don't look at reviews like that.**

**Please enjoy. ^.^**

**I might also do a song fic with the song You Raise Me Up. ^.^**

**Here's peaceful songs (mostly by Charice) the I'm listening to while typing this. My Grown Up Christmas List, You Raise Me Up, Silent Night, Hark The Herald Angels Sing, O Come All Ye Faithful, Ventus' theme (Kingdom Hearts) I SERIOUSLY ADVISE VENTUS' THEME! IT HAS NO LYRICS BUT IS JUST A PIANO PLAYING SOFTLY! I'm obsessed with Christmas at the moment ^.^**

**...**

Hikaru gentley nudged his twins shoulder, who was curled up on the couch miserabley. "Come on, Kaoru... Get up..." But it sounded like Hikaru was trying to talk to and support himself rather than his brother. Kaoru lazily looked up at him, before returning to stare back into nothingness. Hikaru sighed, and paced around the couch.

"So you guy's are worried to?" Hunny asked, walking in the room with Mori. Hikaru nodded, sighed, and slumped down on a couch opposite to Kaoru. "I am too... I hope their okay... Kyo-Chan said he has hundreds of his men searching for Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan... He also said that if anyone found out Tama-Chan was missing, everyone would freak out... I don't know what to do..." Hunny's eye's dropped to the floor, and he hugged his stuffed bunny close.

Mori placed his hand on Hunny's shoulder, and shortly gazed at the twins. His look said it all. They needed to find Haruhi and Tamaki- FAST.

"Don't worry Hunny-Sempai... We'll find them." Kaoru said softly, sitting up slowly. Hunny nodded, and sat down next to Kaoru. Hikaru went to sit by Kaoru, and Mori sat by Hunny.

"I wonder what their doing right now... Their probably miserable... Poor Haruhi..." Hikaru mumbled.

**BACK ON A FAR OFF ISLAND!**

"WAAAAAAHHHH HARUHI! IT'S RAINING! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S SO COLD!"

"I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP RAINING! I'M NOT BUDDHA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HASSY! HARUHI YELLED AT ME!"

"STOP SCREAMING AND HELP ME MAKE SHELTER!"

"BUT HARUHI-"

"NOW!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO COLD AND WET! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE SHELTER!"

"SEMPAI I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly, a loud thunderclap was heard, and Haruhi dropped the materials in her hand, her hands trembling. Tamaki, seeing this, ran over to her. He shook her shoulders, and tears welled up in Haruhi's eye's welled up with tears. Tamaki picked her up, and ran off away from the tree's. It wasn't good to be around tree's when there were storms- or at least that's what he thought.

He spooted a cave, and ran about ten feet into it. He set Haruhi down slowly, her whole frame shaking with tears. Tamaki, despite his shivering, took off his own baggy shirt, and wrapped it around Haruhi. Hassy flapped around squaking, before sitting upon Tamaki's neck. He pet it's head, before sitting next to Haruhi and wrapping his arms around her. She stopped shaking, and fell asleep.

Tamaki stroked her head, and her face, and her arms. He wanted to bring her comfort. He stared out the cave, before looking down at Haruhi. He held her close, and suddenly burst into tears.

He needed to be the one helping and protecting Haruhi, not the other way around. He never realized what a waste he was being, and how insultive he was. He never realized any of this. He needed to be her rock, her protection, her sanctuary. He couldn't keep fooling around and act like everything was going to be okay when it wasn't.

They were trapped with no way of escaping.

He didn't realize that in that moment... He became someone he never wanted to be.

...

**Bit of a cliffy, wot, wot? XD Wouldn't you say so? This chapter is STILL short- but oh well! For the past two weeks I've been staying at my friends house for vacation all the way across the country. -_-' NOT IN A BAD WAY THOUGH! So I'll probably update when I get back home- or a few days after that. But that's in like a week DX**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I wouldn't update until after I flew twelve hours across America but... DX I really hate flights... Oh well! So, I'm updating, somewhat, for the sake of all of you! XD Hopefully, you'll like this chapter.**

**Please enjoy!**

**...**

"Any news on _them_?" Hikaru whispered to Kyoya in the hallways of Ouran. They had decided to go back to school so nobody would suspect anything. It was hard for everyone though. Fangirl's died, boys were confused, and the host club was in so much stress and depression that they couldn't even speak the missing members names.

"None... I'll keep looking though," Kyoya answered, and walked off to his class. Hikaru sighed. "You okay?" Kaoru asked from behind him.

"Yeah, I guess..." Hikaru looked to the floor. Kaoru nodded knowingly, and took his brother's hand. As they walked to their next class, Kaoru squeezed his hand.

"We'll find them. I promise."

...

Haruhi awoke to sunlight beaming through the tree tops. A bird was perched on her stomach, sleeping soundly. She smiled at this. She was never able to have any pets growing up, and it felt... Nice, to have one on her lap. She patted its head, before looking around. She was in a cave, but there was no Tamaki.

"I wonder where he went...?" She halfed sighed half mumbled out. Haruhi stood up, and walked towards the entrance. She saw Tamaki appear through the bushes, his face sweaty and panting.

"Haruhi, I see your awake," He said. His voice sounded... Different? How could that be? It was missing a certain... Happiness to it. She shrugged it off. "I am." She replied, waking over to him.

"Come this way, please," He held some branches aside for her to walk through. She did so, after looking at him oddly. What was with his attitude? All the while, Tamaki kept holding branches for her, not saying a word. He was completely focused on his path to wherever they were going, and he didn't bother jumping around at every little sound.

Haruhi found this peaceful, yet annoyingly boring.

When Tamaki stopped, Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts. She gasped. They were at the same waterfall pond place, but... There was a shelter. Between the tree's there were thick branch type items making a secluded cover for whatever underneath. And underneath was a thick layer of banana leaves, and a huge stack of various fruits. But... She turned to Tamaki.

"I'll try making a cabin type structure out of the fallen logs. There are enough from what I've found around the island to make a suitable one. Please, eat up, and get some more rest. I'll be scavanging fo anything else I can find," Tamaki said in a somewhat serious tone. Haruhi nodded.

"Sempai... What's wrong?" She asked him, her eye's huge.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You seem unhappy..."

"How can I be expectd to be happy in our current situation?"

"Knowing you, you'd make this into some sort of adventure. In the middle of a hurricane, you'd find a way to smile."

"Well, maybe I've changed."

"Maybe I don't like the way you've changed!"

"There is nothing wrong with how I am acting! Fujioka Haruhi, as your Sempai, I order you to silence yourself, and do as I say!" And with that, Tamaki walked off with Hassy on his shoulder's. The bird looked back, before flapping over to Haruhi.

Suddenly, Haruhi burst out crying. She didn't know why, but she felt so sad and angry that Tamaki was acting the way he did. Why should she? She always hated it when he acted like everything was sunshine and rainbows, yet now that the Tamaki she complained about was gone... She screamed in frustration.

"_I HATE YOU, TAMAKI SOUH!"_

...

Tamaki heard the distant scream of anger from the camp. His face twisted in anger and hurt. He turned, facing back. Suddenly, he growled, and began running. He couldn't exactly run forever, but he would run far off.

"If that's the way you feel, then I'll be taking my leave. You weren't that cute anyway."

...

**EVEN MORE SUSPENSE! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm updating for all you lovely people~! :3 I have to get on a flight tommaro, and I'm really not looking forward to the extreme jetlag... Why can't Oregon and Florida be closer together? Oh well. I guess I want to make you all happy now, because when I get home, you won't be hearing from me in a while XD**

**And sorrryyyyyy this chapters a filler. DX I DESPISE THESE THINGS!**

**And, thanks for those random ideas you guys are shooting out there. Isn't it so fun to guess?**

**Please enjoy.**

**...**

"Bad news," Kyoya said, his eye's glaring and hair ruffled as he ran into the host club. The remaining members were sulking, doing random things. They all looked up, surprised to see Kyoya after he had been absent the whole day.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, raising a brow. "Couldn't be any worse than it already is," Hikaru muttered, not bothering to look officail.

"Tamaki's grandmother issued a pink slip on us. She said that if we don't find her missing grandson within six months, she would sue all our families for all we had," Kyoya's eye's were grim.

"S'long as we get Boss and Haruhi back..." Hikaru mumbled, but no one could hear him. "That's terrible!" Hunny exclaimed, his eye's brimming with tears.

"I know... Let's just hope that wherever they are, that idiot of a 'King' we have is trying to find his way out of trouble..." Kyoya sighed.

"Any news on them?" Hunny asked.

"None. They're probably lost at sea. I have helicopters looking for them."

"Haruhi's father," Mori spoke quietly.

Everyone's breathing hitched, and their blod froze.

"How are we going to tell him?" Hikaru finally sat up. Hunny shook his head, a tear falling down.

"Poor Ranka-chan. H-He loves his daughter so much!"

"We'll have to tell him eventually..."

Suddenly, a man in a suit walked in, whispered something in Kyoya's ear and placing something in his lap, before walking off as soon as he appeared. Kyoya's face was paler than usual, and he looked twenty years older than he was.

"W-What did he say to you...?" Hikaru asked, though he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh have been pronounced _dead._"

...

**WAS THAT ANOTHER CLIFFY? A SHORT CLIFFY? OH DEAREST ME! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I JUST CAN'T FIND A WAY TO MAKE THEM THE 2,000 WORD ONES THEY USED TO BE! DX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, there!**

**I just typed out this whole Authors note... Which was long, and my computer closed down, not saving it! DAMNIT!**

**Basically, thank you so so so so so much for reviewing, I really love it when I get a review! :)**

**If you have any ideas whatsoever, please please please feel free to tell me! I dont care if you think their stupid or not! I love hearing other peoples Ideas!**

**SORRY FOR THE TWO CLIFFHANGERS! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! STUPID CLIFFHANGERS!**

**This story is gunna have about 20-30 more chapters, before it comes to an end! YAY FOR HOW LONG! :)**

**I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! Please feel free to give me any ideas you'd like, and also, YOU get to vote on the sequels title! It's rated T though btw :P**

**1. Sweet Seduction**

**2. Black and White**

** 3. Sugar and Spice, with Everything Nice**

** 4. The office (love that show! XD)**

**5. Cherry Pie**

**Please vote!**

**Also, school's starting up Septemeber 7th (?) so... I won't be updating as much. I'll try to get at least five more chapters in before that time!**

**And... Since schools starting up, I have a favor and/or question for all you internet people!**

**First off, if there's about six hours to spend in the classroom a day (not including lunch breaks ect.) I spend about... Three- three and a half reading, drawing, writing, ect. And, the library is running out of good books to read! AND I'M A HUGE READER! Seriously in about a month, I'll read between 150-250 fanfictions, and about 10 or 11, 400 page books. -_-' It doesn't stop even at home. And you may think " Oh, she can't read that many fanfictions" These range from one-shots to 60 chapter fanficitons. It happens. -_-' And no, I'm not constantly on the computer or iPod, It just kinda.. Happens. XD**

**So, if you have a good book to suggest, please tell me! XD**

**And here comes the favor... Sooooooooo... If anyone has any fanfictions of the type for me to read, tell me, and I'll print them out and read them during school XD And no, I won't take credit for your work. I don't do that, it goes against everything I stand for.**

**Plus, after I'm done reading them, I'll hop back on the computer, and give you a PM, and review of what I thought!**

**So, if you have any, please tell me! I really love to read fanficitons! And I love giving feedback, and people tend to love me for it. I swear... Over 200 people have added me to their story alert subscription/ favorite authors list since Sepmtember 2010 last year... It really makes me happy! :333**

**SO THANK YOU EVERYONE! STRANDED IS A BIG HIT, AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR IT! I'M SERIOUS! INTERNET MARRAIGE IS LEGAL NOW! XDDDDD KIDDING KIDDING! BUT SERIOUSLY! I THANK YOU ALL!**

**And for those constant reviews, here's a shout out to you. Bit of a roleplay, I guess XD FYI, Cloud is my 'Husband' from final fantasy, and Kain is TheOneAndOnlySuccessor's 'husband'.**

**TO TheOneAndOnlySuccessor (though I knew you'd review anyway), LionshadeSC, and Captian Ea Rayos! You guys reviewed almost every chapter if not every chapter! :3**

**Tamaki: Thank you all! See, Haruhi, we make the perfect romantic couple! This should be a movie!**

**Haruhi: While we do not make a perfect romantic couple, your right in the big thank you everyone deserves!**

**Hikaru: Hey, Hey, Hey, how come we only get like, three sentences in the whole thing!**

**Kaoru: Yeah! It isn't fair! Hey, BeyondTheClouds, last summer you used to be desperately in love with me!**

**Me: W-Was not! *blushes***

**Cloud (Final Fantasy 7): S-So... There was someone before m-me?**

**Me: N-no!**

**Kaoru: That's right... Remember when you took that road trip to Mt. Rushmore with your family...? *eveil grin***

**Hikaru: Let's not forget TheOneAndOnlySuccessor... She was head over heels for me...**

**TheOneAndOnlySuccessor: ... Shut it, gay twins.**

**Kain (Final Fantasy 4): I refuse to believe that there was another before me.**

**Hunny: Hey, hey! What about me and Takashi? We said even less! What are you doing LionShadeSC?**

**Lion:Uh... *Snaps picture of Tamaki and Haruhi* Nothing... Heheheh...**

***silence!***

**Tamaki: Hey! We should be like Beyond and Cloud, Haruhi!**

**Cloud: I just went shopping for you, Beyond.**

**Haruhi: I wouldn't want you picking out clothes for me...**

**Captain Ea Rayos: I would! I would make you two look like king and queen!**

**Tamaki: Thank you, princess!**

**Me: *pulls out clothes* Uh, Cloud... These are maternity clothes...**

**Cloud: I know. :3**

***silence***

**Haruhi: I can see the connection between you two.**

**Lion: Awww! A baby between Haruhi and Tamaki!**

**Tamaki: Yes!**

**Haruhi: No.**

**Tamaki: B-But why...?**

**Cloud: Hey... Beyond...?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Cloud: ... Can I go to Pantyville?**

**Hunny: What's Pantyville...?**

***silence***

**Kyoya: ... A place where grown ups go... When they uh... Love eachother...**

**Demyx (Kingdom Hearts): ? :333333333333333333 I LOVE LOVE!**

**Kyoya: ...Get this freak outta the club room...**

**Demyx: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! PUPPY! HE CALLED ME A FREAK!**

**Saix (Kingdom Hearts): Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... *acts like a dog***

**AxeL (Also from Kingdom hearts): I will never understand that boy...**

**Me: He's cute!**

**Axel: I'm sexy.**

**Me: ...**

**Cloud: Oh, I see how it is! Your cheating on me with... With that red headed butt munch! I-I... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hunny: Oh no's! You made him cry! Bun-balls kick! *kicks axel in the... Yeahhhhh...***

**Axel: M-My... *faints***

**Demyx: *sniffs* You made... C-Cloud-Chan cry... :(**

**Saix: *whimpers***

**MEANWHILE!**

**Lion: Come on, put it on... *whines***

**Haruhi: I refuse!**

**Captian: !**

**Tamaki: You'll look adorable! *walks in wedding tux***

**Haruhi: I don't wanna marry you!**

**Me: If only you knew...**

**Lion & Captian: SPOILER! GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Axel: PWNED!**

**Xigbar(Kingdom Hearts): *shoots him*: Damn teenagers...**

**Hunny& Demyx: YOU SHOT HIM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hunny: T-Takashi! 8cries to him***

**Demyx: Y-Your s-so mean Xiggy! I-I don't like you anymore!**

**Luxord( Kingdom Hearts): It's okay, luv. Nuncle Lux will take care of you... *smirk***

**Hikaru: How'd we go from thanking them to this?**

**Beyond: ... I get carried away...**

**Axel: H-Hey... I'm alive...**

**Xigbar: STAY DEAD DAMNIT!**

**Luxord: OH LORD! LET'S KILL THE BEAST WITH RUM!**

**Kaoru: ... He's dead...**

**Luxord: ... Let's celebrate with rum!**

**Tamaki: ... We're not old enough to drink...**

**Luxord: Age is but a number, luv.**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!**

**Luxord; *snaps head sideways* WHERE?**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: *break down laughing***

**Luxord: That isn't funny... You know what they say about the British!**

**Haruhi: They have weird accents?**

**Tamaki: They sleep with their socks on?**

**Kyoya: Their good to do business with when they drink? By the way, how would you like to make a billion dallor investment?**

**Luxord: *hiccup* No... THEY HAVE THE BEST RUM! LOL**

**Beyond: ... I should end this, it has nothing to do with the story... Isn't this illegal...?**

**Luxord: NOT IF YOU GOTSA RUM! *Passes out***

**Lion: We barely said anything and it's our thank you roleplay!**

**Captain: YEAH!**

**Beyond: Uh... Y'see... Heh... PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

***Silence***

**Demyx: ... LOL**

**Kyoya: Thank you for your time LionShadeSC, and Captain Ea Rayos!**

**Lion: Your so very welcome!**

**Captain: Where's the cake?**

**Lion: I want cake!**

**Beyond: MEEEE TOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Luxord: RUN OFF INTO THE SUNSET WITH ME, LUV!**

**TheOneAndOnlySuccessor: *pulls on Luxord's chain* Yeah, your mine Brit.**

**Axel: W-What... About...**

**Xigbar: STAY DEAD PIGMY EMO!**

**Zexion(Kingdom Hearts): You called?**

**Demyx: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ZEXY!**

**Zexion: ... I'll be going now. But, even if you don't know me LionShadeSC, wanna hook up?**

**Xigbar: *Shoots Zexion* No hooking up, unless your the Halfa and the Commoner!**

**Haruhi: I take offense to that.**

**Beyond: Y-you... You killed two of my people... Zexy and Axel... They were mine... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**

**Demyx: RUN, XIGGY, RUN!**

**Xigbar: ...crap.**

**Luxord: TEA TIME!**

**Beyond: Once again, carried away...**

**Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts): *corners Captain Ea Rayos* So uh... I'm an evil mastermind with tan skin and white hair, who's a total ass, and I wanna steal your heart. Also, if you mix up my name instead of XEMNAS it can be MANSEX or SEXMAN.**

**Captain: Not interested.**

**Xemnas: Not your heart in a romantic way. I want the heart that keeps you from being a heartless. Because we're all nobodies, and heartless.**

**Demyx: I-Is this true puppy?**

**Saix: *whines***

**Demyx: WE GOTSA FIND MY HEART!**

**Beyond: *taps watch* Ending! SPONGEBOBS ON!**

**Xemnas: So uh,... Interested?**

**Captain: ... no.**

**Xemnas; Damn...**

**BEYOND: AND CUT!**

**Sorry it took so long... I get carried away. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! :3 This is my most popular story, and I wrote it on a whim at 3 in the morning! XD Oh wellz, updates just for you! Sorry if it's short but... Heh heh. I do not own the song Falling inside the Black by skillet , I wasn't going to include it- but I just so happened to be listening to it. And, you can also vote on the title Jealousy for the sequel! :3**

**This chapters mainly twin based, and you'll see why. The next one will probably be about Hunny and Mori, and Kyoya. Then the one after that is the one we've all been waiting for Tamaki and Haruhi!**

**...**

Upon hearing the news, everyone went silent. Kyoya held up what the man had given him. It was the jean jacket Haruhi was wearing on the boat... It was torn, and ragged. Haruhi was probably the same. Hunny ran out of this room, looking like he was about to throw up with Mori following him. Hikaru's face twisted in pain.

_Haruhi...Tamaki..._

Hikaru ran from the room, Kaoru still in shock. Kaoru slowly turned to Kyoya. "I-I'll go... With him..." Kaoru whispered, standing up, and walking off to find Hikaru. Hikaru was waiting in their car, and after Kaoru stepped in, the driver began speeding off.

"Hikaru..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Hikaru snapped, turning on a radio they had in the back.

_Tonight I'm so alone This sorrow takes ahold. Don't leave me it's so cold... Never wanna be so cold._

"I'm just as worried as you are!" Kaoru snapped back.

_Your touch used to be so kind Your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time..._

"You may be my twin, but you have no idea what I'm going through right now, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. "Why don't you just _SHUT THE HELL _UP and leave me alone!"

Kaoru looked taken aback by Hikaru's choice of words. He quickly recovered, and gave Hikaru a look of anger and hurt that neither had ever seen before.

"Fine. I will. Hibaru, pull the car over," Kaoru commanded. Their driver was about to object, but did as he was told. Kaoru stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Hikaru's anger and distressed face turned into one of agony and pain.

_I've wasted so much time Don't leave me alone, Cuz I better see it all. Don't leave me alone..._

"Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered.

_I'm falling in the black _

_S__lipping through the cracks_

_ Falling through the depths can I ever go back? _

_Dreaming of the way it used to be. _

_Can you hear me? _

_Falling in the black _

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling through the depths can I ever go back?_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling inside..._

_Falling inside, Falling inside_

_The black._

_..._

"K-Kaoru?" Hunny asked, stepping aside so a rain-soaked Koaru could step into his luxurious home. Hunny's eye's were blood shot, probably from crying. "Where's Hikaru?" Hunny asked, though the look on Kaoru's face said it all.

"Probably moping in his own self depression, not even realizing that other people besides him are hurting also," Kaoru spat, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the perfect wooden floor. Hunny nodded after a minute, taking Kaoru's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

"You can stay here. Mori's staying over as a 'sleepover', but I know he's worried about me..." Hunny trailed off.

"It's nice to have family like that," Kaoru muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Nothing."

...

Everything was going wrong, terribley wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to die.

But they were. Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Souh were dead. There was evidence, for crying out loud!

But no. He refused to believe it. He refused to think that they were dead. Haruhi was the first person who could tell them apart, and Tamaki was the person who opened their eye's to the world. They were the first one's who understood...

A knock was heard on the door.

"Hikaru...?" Hikaru's mom asked, stepping around the door and closing it behind her.

"Oh, your home? I thought you were in some third world country, wallowing in their graces rather than saying a word to us," Hikaru spat without mercy. Hikaru's mom flinched, before smirking and walking over to her son.

"I know that your upset about a lot of things... That girl you have a crush on-" She was interupted.

"I do not like her like that!"

Hikaru's mom rolled her eye's. "-And the boy who brought you into the host club getting lost at sea... And even me and your father not being there for you and Kaoru... I'm sorry... Normally I would say there isn't anything to cheer you up but... Remember how Dad used to greet you when we came home?" A sly grin spread itself on her perfect feature's.

"Thanks but I don't think the Tickle Monster can help me this time..." Hikaru muttered, standing up to look out the window. Hikaru's mom appeared behind him.

"That's true... Your to old for this kind of stuff... But age means nothing to the tickle monster!" She began tickling her madly. Hikaru burst out laughing, tears in his eye's as he tried to get away. She let out a few giggles, before suddenly hugging her slightly taller than her son.

"Even if I may not seem like it, I'll always be there for you, Hikaru. I'll always be your mommy no matter how old you get," Even though she had a playful tone to her voice, Hikaru knew she ment it.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, before hugging her closely and letting a few tears fall.

"Thanks... Mom."

...

**Awwww! S'cute at the end! :333333333333333 I like this chapter... I really do... :3 Even if I'm stalling Tamaki and Haruhi's reapperance... :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am once more! Soooo... Sorry for not updating in forever DX Sorry it's not long DX Good news for you guy's though, Tamaki and Haruhi appear!**

**Took ya long enough.**

**Shut up self... XD**

**And just a thanks to everyone who's still sticking with the story! :33**

**Please enjoy.**

**...**

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Hikaru asked, spinning around in his moms office chair as she examined a maniken wearing her newest design. "Sure, honey!" His mom, Yuzuha, replied, smiling at her son. Hikaru slid across the room in her chair, stopping right in front of her.

"Do you think Kaoru hates me?" He asked. Yuzuha stopped, to turn and ruffle Hikaru's hair. "Wellll... Yeah, probably." She said bluntly.

Hikaru's eyes welled up in tears. "Mom!"

"Relax, I'm sure whatever fight you two got in, you'll make up eventually. You always do. So, wanna go out for lunch? I wanna show you to some of my clients, they don't believe that I, Yuzuha Hitachiin, am capable of raising a son!" She gasped dramatically.

Hikaru nodded, taking her hand. She held it as she walked out of the building, talking about random things to entertain her son.

_I may be a little late... But I think I'm finnaly understadning what it's like to be a devoted mother..._

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you to, Mom."

...

"So Hikaru's hanging out with mom, huh?" Kaoru said bitterly as he angrily consumed the cake Hunny was constantly feeding him. Ah, comfort food. "Who does he think he is! He's probably telling her lies! And then Mom's gunna be mad at me! Well, two can play at that game..." Kaoru swallowed the lump of cake in his mouth, before taking out his phone and pressing the buttons harshly.

"What are you doing Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked in a whisper. He wasn't his bubbly self ever since he heard _the _news.

Kaoru looked at him a moment, before pressing the phone to his ears. Genuine tears sprung to his eye's as he held the phone to his ear. Little did he know, Kaoru was shaking. He thought about hanging up, but it was already to late.

"_Kaoru?_" Upon hearing that voice, he knew his would break the moment he answered. And it did.

"Daddy...?"

...

"I don't care! Do you know who your speaking with? Look for them, before I send you so deep in poverty, you'll be begging to be washed up in sea!" Kyoya snarled, throwing his phone against the way. The twenty investigators he had hired were running around like abused animals when they heard the phone crack against the wall.

"M-Mr. Ootori..." One poor soul said, walking up to Kyoya with documents in his hand.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy? Everyone! If you don't find those two by the end of this month, I will personally maim you all!" And with that, Kyoya stormed off.

"Yes sir!"

...

Haruhi screamed in frustration when it started raining. It had been only a day since she had seen Tamaki, and he was already in her head. So she started searching as soon as the sun rose, and now it was dark. And raining. She started running, one of the few times she had.

"Tamaki, why do you have to be such a pain in the a-" She collided with something hard. She grumbled in annoyance, looking to see it was none other than Tamaki that she had run into.

"Haruhi?" He bubbled, before quickly changing his feature's to a look of indifference.

"Tamaki! Where did you go? Don't you know that were supposed to stay together!" She snapped.

"You aren't usually this mean." Tamaki observed.

"Well, I'm sorry. Not everyone can be all chippers and sunshine like you," She said sarcastically.

Tamaki stood up, brushing himself off. "Do you think I'm happy?" He asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Well, yes! Your acting like we're on some sort of vacation, when were stuck on an island! Tamaki, don't you realize that we could die out here?" Haruhi gaped at him. Tamaki said nothing, but instead, took two steps forward, fell right in front of her, and hugged her.

Haruhi glared, and bit down on his shoulder. He didn't flinch- even when it started bleeding.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry... I just... Instead of you doing everything... I wanted to be able to help you... Then I got mad when... I'm really just... I'm so sorry..." He began sobbing, hugging her closer. Haruhi felt like something was lifted up from pressing her down. She ceased her biting, and hugged him back.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because... Haruhi... I may not seem like it but... I'm scared... I'm so so scared... I don't care about my family's money, or about our mansions, I just want to return back to my old life... I want to be able to make people happy... And right now..." He sobbed harder. Haruhi buried her face in his neck, before whispering.

"It's okay Sempai... I'm sorry to..."

...

**Welp, there you are, chapter 11~! XD I liked the ending. :3 Even if it was painfully short.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Dies* F-Fifty... Two... Reviews...? Over... eighty... subscribers/favoriters...? I-I... *runs up to heaven* KYAAAAAHHH! I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWS! COOKIES AND CANDY CANES AND GUM AND ORANGES AND MONKEYS AND MORE ORANGES FOR EVERYONE! You all made my day... 52 REVIEWS! And so many favoriters/subscribers... This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys :3**

**And yeah, Captain Ea Rayos, they should've kissed. But we can't rush into things cuz then it'll be shorter~! XD Sooo... There's probably gunna be some TamaHaru in the next oh... Five or Six chapters. Hopefully. XD Then... An unexpected twist in the later ten! Mwahahah! Also, I don't know the name of the twins dad so... I guessed XD**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**...**

"_Kaoru?"_ The twins dad, Taichi, asked through the phone. Kaoru gulped, tears already spilling over. Hunny pulled on Mori's sleeve, and the left the room soundlessly.

"D-Dad?" Kaoru sobbed, clutching the phone. He had lost his twin, his closest friends, his _mother._ Reality was starting to dawn on Kaoru, and it wasn't pretty.

"_Kaoru? Kaoru, what's wrong?"_

"H-How do you know I'm Kaoru...?"

"_Because I'm your father, Kaoru. Now, what's wrong?_" Taichi's calming voice allowed Kaoru himself to calm down some. Well, at least enough to speak.

"Where are you dad?"

"_I'm in a meeting in Africa? Why? What happened? Are you hurt? Is your brother hurt?_" The calming voice of Kaoru's father became anxious, and Kaoru clutched his chest, crumpling the clothes.

"Yeah... I'm... Hurt. Come home."

"_Kaoru I-_"

"Come home... Please Daddy... Please just come home..." Kaoru's sobs became more apparent. There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and eventually some yelling.

_This is my son!_

__You have a job to do, Hitachiin!__

__Yeah, and it's called being a father!__

__Don't raise your voice in this building! __

__And I won't be in it much longer.__

__If you step out that door, you will never sell any electronics in the whole African continent!__

__I don't care.__

_**_Pause._**_

"_Kaoru?_"

"Yeah, dad?"

"_I'm getting on the first flight to Japan. Just try and be safe and okay until I get there, okay?_"

"Thank you, daddy..." After Kaoru hung up, he felt embarassed for acting like a spoiled child. But... He needed his father, like any teenage boy does. Plus, he still called him daddy. Even Hikaru didn't call him that. But who cares. Hikaru still goes to their moms room in the middle of the nights that she's home, and makes her read him a bed time story.

...

"Haruhi?" Tamaki gentley nudged the sleeping girls shoulder. She mumbled, before her eye's fluttered open and she saw Tamaki staring down at her. "Tamaki...?" She asked. Tamaki giggled, and Haruhi couldn't repress the smile that spread across her face.

"Your so cute when you just wake up!" Tamaki gushed, squeeling.

Haruhi stood up, a new happy aura surrounding the two. "Yeah. Hey, Sempai? Let's go find something to eat and have a feast!"

"Okay!" Tamaki happily agreed. "And... Haruhi...?"

"Yes, Sempai?"

"...My shoulders bleeding..."

_CRAP._

_..._

**SHORT TAMAHARU SCENE! DX Oh well... This was mainly Kaoru based anyways... XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**KYAAAH! i'm on review overload! :3 It's about eight chapters short of being halfway done and already 56 reviews... (Notice if you loom at my other fics, their between 20-35 reviews lol) I don't ask for reviews but, THEY REALLY MAE MEH HAPPY!**

**So, thanks to all who have favorited/ subcribed me and this fanfiction. Updates are just for you! ^.^**

**P.S. I'm in a bit of a twin obsessed stage so... S'kinda centered around Kaoru. XD**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**...**

You all know of them.

Yes, them.

The dreams where your running, yet you can't run fast enough. Your either chasing after something, or something is chasing you. Or your just running for some odd reason, yet you have to go faster.

Kaoru would've loved to have a dream like that now, instead of this.

There was darkness surrounding him, and every step he took made a shiver of pain run up his body, like a fire was eating him alive. So he just stood there, no objective, no reason, no nothing.

He was just there, alone.

_Kaoru?_

Koaru didn't know how to respond.

_Hey, Kaoru... I know you can hear me..._

Kaoru glanced around him, but he saw nothing. He took a step.

_Kaoru... It's okay... I'll protect you..._

"Who...?"

_Hush... It doesn't matter who I am... You'll be okay... I'll always be with you here..._

The voice soothed Kaoru and he found himself smiling.

"Thanks..."

...

**So um... Yeah XD So short but it will be promising... XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hooray! Updating, again! :3 So, there's about 12 days until school starts and I'm hoping to update about four more times before then. And after that well, I might not have a chance to update for a while. So :(**

**On another note, yes, there was a reason that last chapter was so short. It ment something. XD**

**I have requests for twincest and Mori and some other things from PM's. So, if I don't get your idea in, then I'm sorry. DX**

**Also, if you like Kingdom Hearts or Death Note, please feel free to read my other stories. But you don't have to XD THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

**...**

_Hello Haruhi... It's nice to see you again..._

Haruhi glanced around her. She remembered that voice, though she couldn't quiet place her finger on it. She couldn't see anyone or anything, and it felt as if a wall was blocking her from knowing what she was supposed to.

_Well, you've certainly grown up strong and healthy... I'm glad... I visited your friend the other day... He was scared, and worried... He's lost a lot... But... I think I helped him... Say Haruhi..._

"Yes...?" Haruhi asked, wincing as her voice echoed in the nothingness.

_I'll give you a hint... A._

"A...?" Haruhi thought, before suddenly, she fell...

...

"Haruhi...?"

"Hassy... Do you think she'll wake up...?"

"Haruhi!"

"Hassy, maybe you should fly over her and drop an egg on her face!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I shouldn't have told Hassy to drop an egg on your face... Now wake up?"

...

Haruhi awoke to Tamaki splashing water on her face. She stood up abruptly.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki squeeled, hugging her. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

Haruhi smiled, and hugged him back. "I'm fine, just a little child- I mean tired..." Haruhi trailed off. Luckily, Tamaki didn't notice. He grabbed her hand, and started running.

"SEMPAI!" Haruhi yelled, trying to catch up. Tamaki stopped when they were on the beach. The sand was an eggshell white color, and completely barren of trash and waste. The ocean was a magnificent blue, and Haruhi wondered if such a color even exsisted.

"Sorry for making you run, but I found the beach again, and I was wondering if we could go swimming. I'm not sure what time it is, but I think it's about noon. Plus, it'll be winter shortly, and we won't ever be able to play in it again until spring. That is, if no one finds us by then." Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi paused, before nodding.

"I'll get wet a bit, but I'm not going to go crazy in the water." Haruhi replied, taking steps down the warm beach to the water. Tamaki wore a mischievious grin, before suddenly jumping on Haruhi when she was ankle deep in the water. Haruhi screamed at the sudden impact, and fell backwards.

"We're not going to go crazy! We'll do more!" Tamaki said, slightly blushing at how it sounded. He stood up off Haruhi, and splashed her with water. Haruhi glared, before standing up and stalking off. Tamaki was in tears.

"Wait Haruhi! I didn't mean-"

Haruhi pushed him back in the water, splashing him without mercy.

"I win this round, Sempai!" She laughed. Tamaki blinked, looking up at her soundlessly. "What?" Haruhi pouted.

Tamaki stood up. "Oh nothing..." He pushed her back in the water.

The two rolled around, splashing eachother in the water before Haruhi decided she had enough, and ran onto the beach, sitting down about ten feet away from the water- laughing. "T-That was t-the most fun I've had i-in.. Forever!" She laughed.

Tamaki giggled, running up to sit next to her. "Yeah. I am the master of fun, afterall." Tamaki made a pose. Haruhi laughed more, before the air became tense.

"I love it how you act so childish."

Tamaki's face was void of emotion, before he smiled slightly. He was really going to say it.

"And I love you..."

...

**OH MY GOD! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD'NT DO IT, BUT I JUST HAD TO! ! :( OH WELL! TAMAHARU WILL BE EVER PRESENT FROM NOW ON!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Updating again! OH MY GOODNESS SO MANY REVIEWS! :DDDDD I'm so happy... :3 So... Here's for you! Once agin, SO MUCH TWINNESS! XD**

**Please Enjoy.**

**...**

"And that is why you must never put lipstick in a toaster!" Yuzuha concluded, shutting the front door after Hikaru entered. Hikaru laughed. She was so random. They held hands as they walked throughout their glorious house, stopping in the living room to see an unexpected sight.

"Honey, what are you doing home?" Yuzuha asked, walking over to hug her husband. Taichi was sitting next to Kaoru, who looked like a ghost. And once Kaoru locked eye's with his brother, that ghostly expression turned to one of pain. Hikaru frowned.

"I came home because... They gave me some time off. But, it doesn't matter. I'm here," Taichi said, though Yuzuha could tell it was directed at Kaoru. Yuzuha sat next to her younger boy, hugging him round the shoulders.

"Hey Kaoru... It'll be okay..." She whispered, laying her head on top of his. He closed his eye's, and took in a shakey breath.

Hikaru suddenly screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He screamed, running to his and Kaoru's room. Taichi stood up, but Yuzuha did also. Before either could say anything, she took off her heels, and ran up to her children's room. It was time for her to be a mom.

She stood in the doorway as she watched Hikaru beat a table with his pillow. Once he stopped, her eye's narrowed.

"What do you want?" Hikaru spat, flopping down on the floor.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Yuzuha said, walking over to stand in front of her son. Hikaru looked up at her, confusion and anger in his eye's.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't appreciate that tone of voice you used. And it was totally uncalled for the way you behaved back there. You owe me, your father, and your brother an apology."

"I don't have to do anything!" Hikaru screamed. Yuzuha glared, walking over to the door.

"Your grounded for one week."

"_WHAT?_" Hikaru yelled, his mouth hanging open.

"Another scream and it'll be two weeks."

"You can't do that! Who do you think you are?"

"That's it. Two weeks. And I am your mother, and an adult. And you will treat me and your _family_ with respect!" And with that, Yuzuha Hitachiin left the room.

**...**

**Short yes, and somewhat of a filler but... Hikaru got grounded XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gr... I'm very mad at the moment... I just went to my school to get my schedule and not only did I get advanced classes, one of my friends is in NONE of them. I haven't heard from my other ones, but hopefully I won't be all alone DX So, if I make this chapter kinda sad/angry, then don't blame me, blame my school. DX**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

Hikaru stared at the floor. He blinked when his eye's suddenly became misty, and a few tears fell down his face. Grounded? He was... grounded? Anger and hurt swelled up inside him. He screamed in frustration, jumping up and down. Suddenly, Taichi appeared in his doorway.

"Now, now. Throwing a temper tantrum won't get you anywhere." He chuckled. Hikaru seethed at him.

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Taichi coughed out, amused.

"I said shut up."

"And why might I?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, Hikaru. Not everyone is going to do what you say."

"...Shut. Up."

"No."

Hikaru glared at him, before running out of the room. He spotted one of Yuzuha's favorite paintings, and he ever so graciously knocked it off the way as he ran. He passed by his younger twin. As they locked eye's, Hikaru thought about everything he was doing. He frowned, gave his brother the bird, and ran out the door.

What exactly was he going to do? He didn't know. All he knew was, he needed to get on the next flight out of Japan. After all, his mom only wanted one child. Not two.

...

"You... I... What?" Haruhi stuttered. Tamaki smiled, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I said I love you."

"I heard what you said but... You.. Love me?" Haruhi whispered. Tamaki nodded, still smiling.

"And I want you to love me back." He stated. Haruhi stuttered, thinking off something to say.

"Well- I, uh. I don't... I mean... You... I... We... Us... You love me." A million thoughts were racing in her head, and she couldn't quite figure out which one to focus on.

"Yes. I do."

"Why?" Haruhi said it without even thinking.

"I could go on forever with how much I love you, Haruhi." Tamaki leaned down, and kissed Haruhi. She froze, not sure of what to make of it. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Haruhi was still frozen. After a moment, Tamaki pulled back, his face flushed.

"Well?"

Silence.

And then Haruhi screamed.

And then she fainted.

**...**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XDDD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well then. Here I am once more, with yet another chapter! :D So, I'd like to thank TheOneAndOnlySuccessor, LionShadeSC, Captain Ea Rayos, Hunny Lover, FishnetRose, and Sweetwithobsessions for all your reviews! Thanks so much! Thanks to everyone else too! And, I'M TRYING SO HARD TO INCLUDE TAMAHARU BUT HIKARU AND KAORU HAVE TAKEN OVER! DX SORRY!**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

_"So he finnaly confessed?"_ Haruhi was yet in another strange dream. She blinked. The same black nothingness, the same voice. Who was it. She blushed ever so slightly.

"Um, yeah..." She spoke, though she didn't know who she was talking to.

_"Hopefullly, in time... You'll be able to confess back..."_

"What do you mean? Hey, answer me!" But the dream had already ended, and she was staring at a brightly lit oraqnge sky.

"Oh, Haruhi! Your awake?" She blinked, and rolled ever so graciously on her side to stare at Tamaki. Was it really a dream when he said that he loved her...? Or was it true. It had to be a dream. Maybe if she didn't mention it, it would go away...

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

_Shit._

"Uh... I think that this island has gone to your head..." Haruhi said more to herself rather than to Tamaki. Tamaki shoke his head.

"No, Haruhi I don't think you understand... You... Your the first girl I've ever... I guess, for once I don't have the words to describe how I feel about you except... _I love you..._ Why can't you see that I do...?" He asked, a soft smile gracing his lips. Haruhi shook her head, standing up.

"No. You don't. Once we get back home, you'll see. You only... You only love me like a daughter." Haruhi confirmed. Tamaki stood up also.

"Haruhi-"

"No!" Haruhi yelled harshly. She glared at Tamki, who looked taken aback. "You do _not_ love me. End of discussion." Haruhi declared, walking off in the opposite direction. Tamaki blinked, before he rand after her.

"Haruhi Fujiojka! I do indeed love you!" He yelled, running in front of her. She screamed, stomping harshly on his foot. "No. You. Don't!" She screamed, running off. Tamaki easily caught up to her.

"Why?" He asked, taking her hands and laying them on his chest. "Why can't you see that I love you... Why are you denying the truth... It isn't just because we're on some island... I... I really love you..." A tear slipped down his face, and Haruhi couldn't help but stare at the ground in shame for how she acted.

"I... Please give me some time to think..." Haruhi whispered. Tamaki looked to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She stared at him, before she pushed past, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Haruhi..."

...

"Kaoru... Your father and I would like to talk with you..." Yuzuha said, stepping into her sons' bedroom. Kaoru glaned at her from his position sitting next to the window. Taichi and Yuzuha walked over, sitting down next to Kaoru and placing a hand on his leg. "Kaoru... We love you very much and we understand what's going on with you mixed feelings but... You need to call your brother and apologize."

That brought Kaoru out of his traumatized state.

"What." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Things can't be like this between you two. You were always together, and that shouldn't change anything. Please, can you just call him?" Yuzuha begged. She NEVER begged. Kaoru nodded, and Taichi handed him a phone, before taking his wife's hand and exiting the room.

Kaoru scrolled slowly through the contacts list, finding his brothers name and clicking on it. He held it up to his ear.

Right when he thought it would go to voicemail, the familiar voice answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hikaru."

_"Oh. It's you."_

"Yeah. Where are you...?"

There was a pause.

_"Why do you want to know?"_

That voice was filled with venom. Kaoru glared at the wall.

"Because, you could be killed. Or murdered. Or kidnapped. Or raped, or abused, or traumitized, or beaten, or-"

_"I get it. But I'm not coming home."_

"Why?" Sadness filled Kaoru's throat.

_"What's left for me at home?"_

"Your family. Your friends. Everything! How could you be so- so selfish, and stupid?" Kaoru screamed.

_"Well, excuse me! This is exactly why I don't want to go home! Your just patronizing me, and making Mom and Dad pissed at ME, because your such a freakin' PUSSY!" _Hikaru yelled from the other line.

Kaoru was silent.

"Where are you." He stated.

_"Hell. Bye."_

Kaoru screamed, and threw the phone at the wall. As it shattered to pieces, aoru couldn't help but sob his heart out.

**...**

**Oh, when am I going to get to the actual plot? It is starting to unfold though XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all your reviews everyone! I've never gotten so many reviews on a story, and this is only halfway done! I'm going to force myself to make these next few chapter's at LEAST more than 1,000 words, but if it sin't- please don't be disappointed. :( But, I'll try my best! And yes, I really want to slap the twins for being assmunches, but that would ruin the story, now would it? Hopefully, the plot will unfold. **

**Warnings: This chapter is full of agnst.**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

So Hikaru was gone... Kaoru was angered at the fact that his life long brother- the only person he truely connected with, was gone. Just like that. He wasn't like Tamaki, or Haruhi, who just vanished without any of their consent, but he choose to leave everything behind. Which is why Kaoru was so angry. Not just at his brother, but at everything.

But Kaoru also knew that hanging onto his brother like he did, was not a good thing. They were eventually going to graduate high school, and they might possibley go to college together but... Afterwards, they would both have to move into separate houses', love different people, raise different children.

Have different lives.

The thought scared Kaoru the most. Everytime something bad occured, Kaoru would have Hikaru to fall back on. They would always have eachother. But... Now that Hikaru was gone- who would Kaoru fall back on?

"Sweetie?" Yuzuha asked, knocking on the bathroom Kaoru had locked himself in. He was brought away from his thought, and he held his knee's tighter to his chest ashe leaned his head on the bath tubs' head rest. "Kaoru, you can't stay in there forever..." His mother continued softly.

Of course he knew that. He would eventually have to eat, but at the moment, Kaoru didn't ever want to look food in the eye again. If food had eye's. He didn't reply. He heard a sigh before footsteps that slowly faded.

Kaoru started crying. And he didn't know why.

He stood up shakily to go to the sink and wash his face. Even as pain consumed him, he still managed to splash his face with cold water. He stared at himself in the miror, somehow disgusted with what he saw. "I hate you..." Kaoru whispered. His eye's narrowed.

"I hate you! This is all your fault!" Kaoru screamed, slamming his head on the mirror. The effect was instant. Glass shattered everywhere, blood was splattered on the expensive tiles, and Kaoru sobbed.

"I hate you..." Kaoru whispered, falling to the floor.

...

**Sorry its short!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Updating in the same day~ :) Oh my God, thank you all for your reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all of you wonderful people. Everytime I see a review, I squeel XD So, I am going to make this chapter over 1,00 words, even if it KILLS me... O.O XD**

**Please enjoy, Everyone! :)**

**...**

"_I never took you as the kind of person to accidentally kill yourself..._" Kaoru blinked. The strange dream again. The voice that said it'd protect him.

"I... I didn't mean to." He mumbled, kicking his feet and looking down.

"_You worried a lot of people... But, there isn't any use dwelling on that matter... Haruhi and Tamaki are okay... I'm watching over them to... In fact... Their more than okay... So stop worrying, alright?_" The voice chuckled. Kaoru frowned, before he smiled. Something... Something in that voice just felt so reassuring.

"How are they?" He asked, hopeful. Even if this was a dream- Well, people say they can predict the future in their dreams. Maybe he could predict the missing host club members outcome.

"_I'm sorry but- I can't tell you. I would get in trouble. But, Kaoru. You need to make up with your brother, and be a rock for him. Haruhi and Tamaki are gone for the moment, but that doesn't mean you have to be to. Just have patience. And assure him that everything will be okay, because it will be._"

"...Alright. But how do you-"

_"I promise you."_

"I believe you." Kaoru whispered. He felt silly, but at the same time entusiastic. Like he was in some sort of T.V show.

"_I guess I should bring you back... But only this once. Don't go doing something like that ever again, do you hear me?_"

"Yes, yes." Kaoru sighed, before smiling. "Thanks."

And then a sudden light consumed the darkness around him.

...

_"Is he going to be okay?"_

Kyoya?

_I'm not quite sure yet. His heart stopped beating from the blood loss that his body couldn't support- but now... It's faint, but it appears as if it had slowly restarted itself._

Who... Who was that...?

_Kou-Chan! Why would you do this...?_

Hunny?

_That idiot! He better wake up! I swear to God if he doesn't I'm going to force him awake just so I can knock him out myself! What did he think he was doing?_

Hikaru.

Kaoru's eye's snapped open, surprising everyone in the room. The doctor blinked, and was the first to do anything but stare. He rapidly flipped through his papers, before calling out, "Nurse!" And sprinting out of the room. The rest of the host clubs eye's were on him. Kaoru in turn stared at each of them

Hunny... Mori... Kyoya...

Hikaru.

Their identical eye's met, and neither blinked nor said a word.

"Kou-Chan!" Hunny yelled, pouncing on Kaoru, carefully avoiding the bandaged area's of Kaur's body- though he winced anyway. Hunny sobbed, clinging to Kaoru. "I thought that you were up in heaven!" Somehow, that just ruined the whole 'Coming back to life' Moment for Kaoru. Way to go Hunny.

"You had us worried." Kyoya answered sternly. Huh, no wonder he was known as the 'Mother' of the host club. He sure did act like one. Mori nodded, picking Hunny up and setting him down before ruffling Kaoru's hair. He smiled, and exited the room. Kyoya asked a few more questions, mainly "Are you alright?" and "What were you thinking?" All to which Kaoru just shrugged.

And then Kyoya left also.

And he was alone with his brother.

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

...

Being left alone to think was definitely not a good thing. At least with Tamaki and his easily distracted mind, she could've had something else to focus on. But now, she was left with nothing to do except stare at a rock, or think.

And since the rock wasn't hyper, over active, in love with her, adorable-

Wait adorable?

This is exactly why she was left to think. She shook her head madly. "No..." She whimpered. She didn't like Tamaki back. She couldn't. She was simply infatuated with the ida that someone was attracted to her, and since she was all alone with him- it must've been fate that brought them to this island.

Wait? Fate? Haruhi Fujioka does not believe in fate!

"It couldn't be fate. It was dumb luck that I was put on an island with a gorgeous- Not gorgeous! I feel like I'm in one of those stupid romance novels..." Haruhi muttered miserabley, staring at a rock. Then she heard flapping. Flapping?

And familiar talons gripped her shoulder. Then there was a squak.

Hassy!

"Hey there, buddy!" Haruhi exclaimed. Maybe she was going crazy. Oh well. "Does Tamaki really love me, or is just in my head?" She asked, smiling. The bird cocked it's head, before piping out.

"Swimmer love! Swimmer love!"

Swimmer?

"Tamaki... Really does love me... I love him- Woah, woah woah. No way. Uh-uh." Haruhi shook her head furiously.

"Swimmer love! Swimmer love! T... Tama love!" The bird squeeked, flying around in circles.

Haruhi shook her head again, mumbling incoherantly.

"No... He wasnt supposed to love me... I love him..."

...

**WELLL, THERE YOU ARE! :DDDD YAY TAMAHARU! They aren't going to kiss in a while or anything though.**

**Questions! Who dod you think the mysterious person is that appears in the dreams?**

**What do you think he/she/it ment wHen it said "A"?**

**XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**OH MY GOODNESS OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUY'S! HERE'S TAMAHARU JUST FOR YOU!**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

She had decided.

Haruhi had decided that, to truely see if Tamaki loved her, she would postpone her own affections just to see if his were real- and not just this island talking as she'd assumed. Was it the island talking for her? No. She knew she loved Tamaki, she just never admitted it to herself until now.

But it felt so good to say those words.

"I love you..." She sang softly, trailing through the forest idley, watching as Hassy flew above and around her. She smiled, and sand it again. "I love you... More than the moon and the stars..." She sang happily. She didn't realize it until then, that she had wandered back to the waterfall pool area where she had first 'slept' with Tamaki. She blushed at the words.

She took in a deep breath, staring at nature's beauty.

Until Tamaki came.

"Haaaaarrruuuuhhhhiiiiiiiii!" He screamed, tackling her and running into the pool until they weren't touching the bottom. She coughed up water, struggling to hide her blush and to get out of Tamaki's arms. Tamaki breathed heavily, looking as if he wanted to scream again.

And then she heard the loud grunt like noises.

She turned- there was a giant worthog fuming with anger.

"Tamaki what did you do?" Haruhi screamed, swimming farther away in the pool. Hassy was nowhere to be found. The warthog snorted and madeloud noises, trampling into the water up to it's supposed knee's. Tamaki breathed heavily, splashing around in the water.

"I was walking! And then I saw some fruits! And then I was hungry! And then that thing appeared! And then it chased me all the way here! And then I pushed you into this pool! And then-" Haruhi clamped her hand over his mouth. Tamaki looked like he was about to cry. When she removed her hand, he screamed. "ARE WE GOING TO DIE?"

Haruhi angrily splashed him with water.

"No, we're not! You just have to remain calm, and he'll go away eventually. Now just hush up and wait."

"Haruhi... If we really are about to die... Can I have a kiss?" Tamaki whimpered. Haruhi was taken aback.

"Well, uh, I... I mean... We're not going to die." She finnaly stated. Tamaki grinned.

"You love me to? Don't you? I know you do! Your always flustered when your around me now!" Tamaki rejoiced. Haruhi blushed.

So much for keeping a low profile until she finds out if he really loves her or not.

**...**

**Yes, it's short! It's so painfully short!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tryin' ta make this as long as possible! :( Also, yes, to that one person who pointed out the george lopez line, I was waiting for someone to notice XD**

**And, good news for all of you. My brain had sparked up a brilliant idea to extend the story without getting rid of Tamaharu! You'll see in this chapter! And I'm typing this with one hand because my dog is laying on my other one XD**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

It seemed like years since the wart hog had arrived at the pondside and to be honest- Haruhi was growing tired of swimming in circles. Tamaki seemed extremely bored, and they both just wanted to get out of the water. But, that snotty beast seemed content with waiting it out on dry land.

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered when the animal finnaly layed down and closed it's eye's. Tamaki quirked a brow.

"Yeeeesss, my specail little soon to be love?" Haruhi grimaced at the words, but continued on.

"The things sleeping. Let's swim quietly to the opposite side and make a run for it!" She urged. Tamaki nodded.

"An excellent plan, my love!" Haruhi growled at his choice of words, but she couldn't help but feel specail and loved at them. She shook the thoughts away. She sunk underneath the water, hoping to swim fast enough to get away without being noticed. Luckily, she was able to, and shivered once she an Tamaki stepped on dry land.

"Haruhi." Tamaki whispered to her. From his expression, something was serious. She scruntched her eyebrow's- worried. "My fingers are wrinkley from the water."

Silence.

"YOU IDIOT WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT YOUR FINGERS?"

_Shit._

The wort hog's eye's snapped open, and Haruhi screamed. Tamaki grabbed her hand, and they ran off as fast as the could.

"FORGET QUIET AND TACTICAL- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Tamaki screamed. Haruhi was panting, struggling to keep up with Tamaki's long stirdes. She screamed at the burning sensation in her thighs. God, she hated running.

They ran until they were at the beach again, and stopped, turning back to see if the beast was following. Apparently, it must've taken a wrong turn because it was nowhere to be seen. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one, eh, Sempai?" As she looked up, Tamaki roughly kissed her. Haruhi was frozen. How she desperatley wanted to kiss back, but she couldn't. Not now. She wasn't ready. So she just stood still, and waited. When Tamaki pulled away, Haruhi slapped him. Hard.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing, Tamaki?" She spat, while trying not to smile.

He grinned. "We made it out alive." Haruhi rolled her eye's. She couldn't stay mad at him, at least not anymore. She stared at the wide crystal blue ocean, amazed at it's imense beauty. And then she saw a boxed looking figure, steadily making it's way closer and closer to the shoreline. Haruhi watched it wile Tamaki babbled on about meaningless things.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, nudging her shoulder.

"It's a ship..." She whispered.

"A ship?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's a ship, Tamaki! We're getting off this island! We can finnaly go home!" She yelled happily, she jumped in Tamaki's arms, and unexpected kissed him roughly. Tamaki blinked, before he grinned into the kiss and returned the gesture, wrapping his lean arms around her skinny waist.

When Haruhi pulled away, she had one of the happiest smiles Tamaki had ever seen on her face. "We're saved." She whispered, hugging him once more. "We're saved!" She laughed. She ran knee deep in the ocean's water, waving her arms frantically. "Hey! Over here! Um, SOS! Help us!" She jumped up at down.

Tamaki came, and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. Haruhi returned the gesture all to willingly, melting into his touch.

"I love you Sempai," She smiled. Tamaki felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through him at these words.

"Je t'aime aussi, Haruhi." He whispered, and kissed her cheek. He then began waving his arms along with her. "Hey! Come on! We're here! Help! Save us!"

The water craft signaled their response by letting out a loud horn. Bells were rung, and withing a half hour, the ship was about fifty feet away from the island. Haruhi squeeled, while Tamaki simpley smiled, and clutched onto her hand. He felt so light-headed. They we're finnaly going to get off this island, after they'd been on it for weeks, months even. Was it all real?

He saw a figure with the brightest red hair he'd ever seen, throw two ropes over with the help of a blond haired boy. He noticed every little detail of the ship- from it's murky brown color, to the dirty white sails. He noticed everything, and cherished it as his moment of freedom.

"Hey, everythings going to be alright, Tamaki." Haruhi said, and leaned her head on his arm, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Thanks..." Tamaki whispered.

The blond haired and red headed men slid down the ropes and into a small raft, using paddles to propel itself towards where Haruhi and Tamaki were standing. Tamaki gulped. They stopped a few feet away, and got out of their boat, walking towards the pair.

There was a boy with bright red hair- almost like flames- who had a cheery smile on his face. He had bright aqua marine eye's the had a certain shine to them. He wore nothing but a long sleeved orange shirt, and a pair of dark blue cargo shorts. His skin was pale, and he had a happy aura to him that made Haruhi think of Tamaki.

The boy next to him, who seemed about the same age if not younger, had spikey blonde hair- sticking up in all directions, though it wasn't long. He had mischevious green eye's and a happy smile on his face, though there was something beneath it- something more. He wore a bright red short sleeved shirt, with black cargo shorts. None of them were wearing shoes.

"Hi..." Haruhi said, unused to the feeling of talking to someone besides Tamaki. The red head stepped forward, offering his hand.

"Hello there! My name's Hideaki, and this is my younger brother, Kaito." Hideaki gestured toward the blonde boy, who waved a hand in agreement. "Wow. Nice island you got here." Hideaki continued on, walking towards the island.

"Um, yes. But, we've kind of been... Stranded on it, and we need some help getting off of it." Tamaki said, smiling weakly. Hideaki nodded.

"Weeeeelll... Sure, I guess we could help." Hideaki smiled.

"Hideaki... We need to ask Mom and Takumi's mom... Their in charge, remember?" Kaito said boredly. Hideaki rolled his eye's.

"Whaaaaattteeeevvverrrrr..." He drolled on. "Anyways, we'd be happy to help you. We saw this island, and we were gunna stop to get supplies. And, Mr. grumpy pants over here gets sea sick real easy." Hideaki smiled. "So, how does... A two week waiting period sound to you?"

Haruhi heard the blond Kaito sigh. She quickly ignored him, and nodded. "Yes! Thank you all very much!" She bowed deeply, and Tamaki did the same.

"But... First your going to have to meet me, Kaito, and Naoki's mom. And then your going to have to meet Takumi, Akio, and Daichi's mom." Hideaki nodded in thought. "And just a little warning... For some odd reason... Every coupla weeks they seem to grow really irritated and emotional... Don't worry though, it only lasts a couple days. But, it just so happened to be one of those days so... Just do whatever they tell you, okay?" Tamaki and Haruhi nodded.

"Welp! Let's go!"

_Mom... Are you listening... I finnaly confessed to Tamaki... And now we're nearly saved... Thanks for all your help mom..._

**...**

**YES! LOOK AT THAT! LOOOOOOKKKKK! But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! And for anyone who doesn't know who Hideaki, Takumi, and all the other new boys are, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND THEONEANDONLYSUCCESSOR'S PROFILE! **

**And so many of you guessed it was Haruhi's mom... I'm starting to think I told you then forgot about it. -_- BUT YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT A MEANS!**

**And I hope to wrap a couple things up next chapter, such as the twins, and maybe even Tamaki and Haruhi's delaing with the evil moms of doom!**

**Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note!**

**Yes, I do realize this isn't a part of the actual story line... But... It pains me to say I won't be updating for a LONG while... And by long... I probably mean between 4-6 weeks... Soory guys DX**

**I love all of you so much for reviewing! But, I just can't write anymore... My inspiration has died out... I might update a couple of my other fics... But this one isn't... Sorry again! Thanks so much for the reviews! :(**

**I really enjoy reading them, and all of your comments and replys but... DX**

**Sorry again!**

**Sora: Mommy, don't cry! :(**

**Ventus: Yeah! We're here!**

**Me: Love you guys :)**

**Sora&Ven: :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**RAWR! So guess what I decided to do, guys? For those that haven't checked out my profile, or if I hadn't gotten around to PMing you, I made a revised version of Stranded!**

**Yay!**

**It's well betterly written (excuse that statement XD) And theres longer chapters!**

**I'll be posting the next chapter of it shortly, so please be patient~ In like, half an hour or so I should be finished and I'll post~!**

**So, if your annonymous or your haven't really checked out anything, click on my Penname BeyondTheClouds, and scroll down to where it says Stranded: Revised version.**

**Simple enough, wot?**

**Thanks so much guys! I love you all so much, and without you, I wouldn't have been able to come this far! :3**

**LOVES YOU!**

**XD**

**~BeyondTheClouds**


End file.
